Sonic Adventure Fantasy
by zain0068
Summary: Once upon a time, there existed a world with magic. People of various races practiced and learned this mystic art, but could not surpass their upper limit. To exceed the limitation, a practice was performed: Hunting magic beasts. One day a familiar blue hedgehog appeared out of nowhere in this world as a magic beast. Will he Survive or perish in these peoples hands?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Planet Mobius, Empire City, Egg Fleet.**

In the world of blue and green similar to Earth, lives many people and creature in harmony. People strolling, birds chirping, winds blowing... everything was peaceful, whenever it was nature or technology.

This peaceful event came to an end when an armada of thousands flying battleships cruised through the sky.

All armed with terrifying weapons and armaments as they seemed an unstoppable force.

The largest battleship bore the resemblance of a whale shark with a size of an entire city.

An obese man sat and laughed maniacally as his plan was well made: World domination.

This obese man's main body had a shape of an egg coated with an odd red lab coat and black full pants.

This man, everyone in this world feared has a name: Dr. Eggman.

"Hehehehe hahaha, now with my unstoppable army of battleships and robots, this world is finally mine GAHAHAHAHA!" the mad doctor laughed in content.

Unfortunately, this laugh lasted long enough when a loud explosion occurred outside.

At the front deck of the largest ship, flames blazed as high as houses and many debris were turning into molten pulps. The one responsible for the damage was a creature in blue, that stood front of the blazes.

The creature was a short bipedal hedgehog with blue fur, six quills, triangular ears and white gloves and red sneakers. Unlike many anthropomorphic animals in fiction, this blue hedgehog had aerodynamic features, which makes it a powerful speed demon.

"Heh heh~, looks like Eggman gonna party~" The azure rodent smirked as thousands of armed robots and cannons aimed at it.

Eggman commanded his machines to shoot the hedgehog down: "All hands KILL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, DON'T LET HIM ADVANCE!".

All machines discharged their ammunition at the hedgehog, but no avail.

Sonic has reputation and title "Fastest thing alive", and with the combination of super speed, supernatural reflexes, and small size, the bullet's target was nothing but thin air or metal walls.

While closing the distance between him and his foes, Sonic lept into the air and destroyed several robots at long streak. No matter which materials the bots were made of, they all were futile against his "harder than steel" quills.

Eggman had enough. He quickly pressed a button and pulled a lever on the front of the cockpit, indicated he is ready to combat.

Sonic, on the other hand, finished wrecking havoc on board, but he was forced to jump back when a huge battlemech tried to slam its fist on him.

"Well~ looks like Baldy McNosehair wants to play. No problem!" The hedgehog chuckled and charged at the mech with full speed.

The doctor, however, wasn't slow in reaction thanks to the experience in countless battle with his nemesis, so he launched several dozens of missiles and fired two 6 barreled 60 mm gatling guns at the incoming target.

Unfortunately Sonic was too fast and nimble to be hit as he ducked and sidestepped from countless rounds fired by mech.

Seeing this got Eggman extra frustrated, so he tried a different tactic, but that led to his demise: Not only was Sonic too quick, he even exposed its opening causing the hedgehog to attack nonstop.

After delivering last homing attack the battlemech finally exploded. The mad scientist had to escape with his hovering vehicle known as Egg Mobile towards the center of the ship, while the blue speedster gave chase.

Suddenly the Egg Mobiles engines stopped running and crash-landed in the center of a giant glass tube. This impact tossed Eggman out of the vehicle and face slammed him into the metal floor. No wonder how a fat human can endure intense pain.

The time was not long for Sonic to arrive inside the laboratory surprising the doctor.

"S-Sonic, P-Please go easy on me, I won't conquer the world again, I swear! I'll give all Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, please spare my life!" Eggman pleaded and shed a false tear.

Sonic chuckled and forgave him. And that was a great mistake if he led his guard down.

Eggman snapped his fingers and several metallic wires entangled the hedgehog restraining him.

Sonic knew struggling against these wires were futile and only remained cool.

"Hehehe, looks like I win Sonic! Your defeat is finally true. Nothing can stop me now! Nothing can prevent me to build my magnificent one and only THE EGGMAN EMPIRE OHOHOHO!" Eggman boasted with hands on belly.

"I don't think this is over Egghead"

"What?! What do you mean?"

Sonic then pointed his index finger towards the ceiling while smirking which made Eggman gasp in horror.

A female pink hedgehog in red dress dove down through the giant glass tube.

She was armed with a strange yet unrealistically large, yellow hammer.

"Let go of Sonic Eggman!" The pink rodent yelled and slammed her hammer at the wires breaking them.

"Thanks, Amy" Sonic gave her a thumbs up

"Ohh~ you're welcome Sonikku~" Amy squealed and blushed like a devoted fangirl. But then she spoke in her wrist communicator: "Anyway lets finish this Sonic. Tails, Knuckles are you guys there?"

"I'm right here Amy"

"Why do you need to ask?"

A biplane in blue and yellow dashed straight through the giant hallway. Its pilot was an anthropomorphic fox cub and a red male echidna as a passenger.

As soon as the aircraft landed, both the fox and echidna jumped down and took a fighting stance.

Eggman frowned at this. He did know that Sonic always comes with backups, but what he really was surprised was, in fact, Amy wasn't completely fangirling over Sonic, not even Sonic understood her change of behavior, but he shook it off.

"You may think you have won Sonic, But this is the only the beginning!" The doctor declared and revealed a cylinder with a red button on top. He pressed it and a violent shaking took place on the ship.

Outside of ship 7 small flares at different colors along with one giant green light shot up into the sky and shined brightly in the dark sky as they were ready to alter time and space.

"Whoa! Alright Eggman, what did you this time?" Sonic demanded.

"Well my little pincushion~, you see, I am going to change the very fabric of reality and erase you from existence forever, and this time there will be NO SIDE EFFECT OHOHOHOH!"

What Eggman said was true.

Most of the times, whenever his machines were powered by all 7 all-powerful gemstones, his machine would malfunction, due to an excessive amount of energy that causes to overload and the chaotic nature of the energy. And that would give him a very unwanted result as usual.

But this time, Eggman has successfully activated the device without any drawback, thanks to his numerous trial and errors and experience with Chaos Energy. Furthermore, it granted all his wishes: mostly the desired Reality warping technique: Chaos Control.

The eight lights turned brilliant white and expanded, engulfing the entire fleet along with their passengers, then the world, then the cosmos and then, the multiverse had changed its appearance: from round, spherical ethereal existence with thousands of thousands of millions or even infinite number of small light bubbles, known as universes to Eggman Empire's Iconic logo: a red and black symbolic grinning face with unusual large mustache.

All hope was lost as the mad doctor became the new ruler of the multiverse and without the opposing forces to stop him, his sovereignty lasted forever.

Despite being a mad scientist, Eggman has standards: he despises torturing prisoners, raping innocent girls, ruining people's livelihoods, inducing painful deaths, basically he may be evil but he was far from being a cruel villain. That was also a reason why Sonic likes him and wants to "play with him".

The multiverse had a bad start, which gradually became much better as time goes by. From that point, Eggman's reputation for being an evil scientist no longer existed.

Far from Egg Multiverse or on the higher dimensional plane, a familiar blue hedgehog appeared in a white limbo of nowhere.

He took steps and turned his head everywhere, there was nothing but white.

"Where am I? How did I end up here? Did Eggman do this? I swear if he did something to my friends or any innocent lives I'm gonna pay him back tenfold!" The hedgehog's frustration was something new, yet he sighed.

"Well, he did changed the reality, and erased me from existence and conquered the world. I won't get anything if I try to stop him unless I turn Super Sonic and undo everything with Chaos Control, nah Baldy McNosehair has Chaos Emeralds, there is no way I can do that" Sonic was right; he could not undo Eggman's actions, especially when he erased him from existence thus sending him here.

Time passed by and the hedgehog grew impatient for the result. He wanted to run so fast that he would reexist in the reality and foil his nemesis's scheme- no end his world and restore the reality as it was before.

Suddenly his sight got glimpses of greenery, it was blurry and whitish at first. As the hedgehog advanced further the surrounding world became darker and darker and more visible, until he was surrounded by dense of trees everywhere.

"What the?!" The hedgehog was surprised by appearing in a jungle-like forest from nonexistence.

Back in his world, dense forests and jungles with huge trees and exotic plants were nothing new to Sonic but what was strange about this forest was that Sonic sensed a considerable amount of strange energy coming from plants and trees. And the strangest part was that he could sense the quality of each energy and it's source: some were new others were ancient, some emitted a little while others gave tremendous quantity almost rivaling Chaos Emeralds.

The hedgehog shrugged off as nothing bad would happen and leap effortlessly on top of an oak tree with the size of 2 stories building.

Then he dashed off at speed of a speeding car.

Unknown to him a strange glowing golden circle with blue 6-teeth saw blade and green brilliant cut shape marked on his forehead. Also, a group of shadows trailed after the direction the Blue Blur sped off to.


	2. Chapter 2: Legendary Magic Beast part 1

In the world of Fantasia, people of different races had lived in their own lifestyles yet interacted with one another. Each individual race had the common special ability: Magic. Magic was a phenomenon that cannot be described by laws of physics, despite being calculatable with basic mathematics. One example of magic will allow you to summon living beings and objects out of nowhere, others will enable manipulation of elements. There existed also a type of magic which enhances ones physical and mental abilities. Magic is also used for teleportation and location. To say it bluntly, you could do anything as long as you have magic. Unfortunately magic did not enter the world without restrictions, as people in Fantasia can perform specific types of magic power. Despite magic could cause changes in reality and other crazy feats, it does not makes user completely invincible. An armed normal man from modern world can kill an experienced mage in Fantasia with little effort.

The most advancing races were humans, elves, dwarves, and demi-humans. Humans from this world were identical to Earth except for hair and eye colors can cover all colors instead of genetic limitations. Elves are same as a human being but longer ears and fragile yet magically stronger due to being descendants of the fairies. Dwarves are midgets with great strength and beast-men are humans with animal parts and possess high physical speed and strength, but both poses low on magic power.

Normally a person who possessed great magic power was highly respected, those without magic power, fortunately, were not discriminated, thanks to a hero who had brought justice 1000 years ago.

When a person was born or obtained magic power, he or she would be called mages (sorcerer or magician are also in this category). Unfortunately, all mages have set of limitations, no matter how powerful they can get through studying and training, nonetheless the type and attributes of magic power.

These had been standard in Fantasia if it weren't for the existence of magical beasts.

Magic beasts, yes, these extraordinary animals only exist when an animal or a plant absorbs excess doses of magic power and successfully survive the metamorphosis. Those who do not become horrible monsters who wanted nothing but the destruction of life. Magic beast were treasures of Fantasia that has worth when slain.

Sometimes animals would be gifted with magic power when they were born. These magic beast, however, were far rarer and more powerful than common magic beast as they would accumulate and cultivate magic power from the very beginning. The difference between magic beast and the normal beast was 3 things: overly odd details, huge quantity and top quality of magic power and a spirit mark.

Those who slain these beasts would not only receive extraordinary power and skills but also enables them to proceed to even higher levels of power on an unimaginable scale. These people were considered highest rank of the society almost rivaling stature of kings and emperors. But hunting these extraordinary animals has a price unless the fantasians wanted to gamble their own life for power and honor.

 **Planet Fantasia, Everglow Magic Academy, Jacques' dorm.**

"Jacques! Jacques! Wake up! We're getting late!" A robed young man in early twenties busted through the glass door and shook his friend up.

"Just a few extra moments~" Another man named Jacques murmured while sleeping.

"C'mon buddy, do you want a detention for a whole week?" The robed man shook the sleeping one repeatedly.

Jacques slowly opened one of his eyes then closed. "Lucas... it's still early morning... why the hell would you wake me this early? Can't you give me more sleep dammit."

The man named Lucas got his head boiling as his best friend behaved like a log. Then something struck his mind: "Oh Jacques, we are getting a new student here and it's a girl."

By mentioning girl made Jacques jump from his bed and rushed towards his classroom completely forgetting about dressing up properly.

Lucas could not think, whenever he would laugh or cry: "well, he has hots for girls, I would hope that he doesn't end up being a pervert." He then went to the class too.

 **Planet Fantasia, Everglow Magic Academy, Dragonscale classroom.**

The classroom was unlike in modern institutions: space was vast as half of the football field, the room was flooded with of desk of various colors and many of them weren't touching the ground. The students who were assigned to the floating desktop had to summon their own floating chair according to their attributes.

After all, every student stood firm with smiling faces before professor's arrival.

The teacher was an old man with a very long white beard and no hair. He wore a vibrant gray robe with golden ropes tied around his waist. His silky iris has the reflection of every student. The old man lifted gently his hand up and gave his apprentices a warm smile.

"Good morning my students, my name is Archmage Rhodhius Deleon, but you can refer me, Professor Deleon." The sage known as Rhodhius Deleon introduced smoothly as flowing water.

"Today I am bringing you a great news, but since you all know about this, why don't you come inside miss Rose."

Everyone held their hand on mouth, some inhaled sharply when the new student stepped on the crimson scaled floor.

For Jacques' perspective, she had a slim yet curvy figure and childlike face much of her young age. Jacques had met many beast-men and beast-women in his entire life. The most common color patterns he knew for beast-men are brown, black, blond, amber, white and orange.

But this beast-woman no beast-girl had rose hair and jade-like eyes and already caught his full attention. But what made her even more extraordinary was her unusual outfit; the clothes she wore are completely alien to Everglow.

Lucas had small blush on his first sight but cringed when he saw his best friend's facial expression.

"Boy... you need to calm down..." the hooded mage deadpanned.

The red-headed mage finally snapped out from his fantasies and turned his head towards Lucas.

"What! Why? That girl is a real beauty! I can't wait to confess my feelings to her!"

"Still she is too young to make a love to somebody like you~"

"C'mon Lucas, don't be that harsh~, in fact, love conquers all, regardless of age, race or gen-"

"Whatever" Lucas rolled his eyes. He had to endure fire mage's perversion.

"H-hi everyone, I'm Rose, please take care of me" the pink beast-woman bowed to everyone in respect, something even more alien to the citizen of Everglow.

"Very well miss Rose, your seat is next to the lad with fiery red hair" Deleon pointed at the seat next to Jacques.  
"Thank you professor" the new girl walked to the seat the archmage conjured to her.

Once she sat on her respected seat, Jacques whispered: "Psst! Hey, are new here?"

Rose blinked twice: "yea I'm kinda new here."

"Great! Names Jacques Markiez"

"I'm Amy Rose"

 **Planet Fantasia, Savage Forest, High Elf Settlement (Southwest)**

Sonic traversed 200 meters every stride on the treetops.

Despite the pursuers were hidden in the shadows, they were unable to keep up with him.

Fortunately, they haven't lost the blue hedgehog thanks to their magic senses and magical tracking tools. Also, their target wasn't moving constantly and as he would likely stop for taking another direction.

The hedgehog's pursuers were no more than a large group of humans and elves. Some members were dwarves and beast-men.

"Dammit! How fast is that thing?!" One of the pursuers cursed under its breath.

"At this rate, we will lose it" the second one silently exclaimed.

"Is it even a magical beast?" Another one asked.

"Yes it is, I have ever seen in my eyes, that thing is not only an unfamiliar creature in the whole world, but it also radiates a strong amount of magic power! Do I have to mention that, that creature has spirit mark."

"Should we capture it?"

"Heh, capture it? I'm gonna kill it first then absorb its magic soul so I will surpass my brothers and my father"

"Whatever Coleo. Priestess, princess, should we stop that creature" A human man with long feminine hair that matched that of leaves and grass, with wooden armor asked with his superiors.

The Princess turned around and narrowed her clear eyes: "If you have the power to control plants Ludwig, then do it."

"Yes, Your Highness" the green haired man with long ponytail bowed. Ludwig then pulled out a twiglike wand from his right sleeve.

"Oh, woods of the forest, heed my call and bind my enemy" The leaf mage aimed at Sonic.

The hedgehog who had been unaware for a long time finally noticed something wrong. Several dozens of wines out of nowhere launched at him.

"Yikes! when did the vines become alive?!" the hedgehog exclaimed as he swiftly dodged all the incoming attacks.

The time he took was very short to realize what was happening. Sonic turned his head and by surprise; the number of silhouettes exceeded 20 and all were in motion

With the iconic cocky smirk on his face, he jumped from the trees into the moist soil.

The silhouettes became clear and detailed, once he landed.

In Sonics perspective, they were people who only existed in fantasy novels: Knights with swords and armors that shone in his eyes, mages with garments that gave off odd energy, even people who held pickaxes and bows tight in their hands. What's more 4 of them had either wolf or fox-like ears and tail, while 5 of them looked short and sturdy as midgets and have long beards. The rest were either have a short round or long, pointy ears.

But for them, Sonic was an extremely unusual and foreign being. Some might think him as a lost beast man, but for most of them; he does not have the same appearance as traditional humanoid animals as he bore more of a mascot than a living creature.

The armored person with hot pink hair flowed behind as it reflected crimson light from the reflection of its armor. Sonic guesses that he or she was the leader of the entire raid squad. It stepped slowly on the soil and held its tense hand on the hilt. The others held their melee weapon tightly above the chest while some pointed their wands and arrows towards the blue blur.

Sonic frowned at this:" Hey! what's the deal!? What did I do anything wrong?! I'm new here so please tell me where am I?!"

The red knight suddenly stopped moving as it had a heart attack. Its hand was still trembling to the hilt.

"C- Can you talk?!" An exclamation sounded among the group.

Sonic turned his head towards the source of the voice. The one who said out loud was a very beautiful young human girl on a white robe that has never been stained. Her round eyes sparkled as fresh lakes and her long golden hair flashed with sunlight. Any normal man would be bewitched by her beauty and even with strong willpower could not avoid a slight blush. He age, however, were same as the hedgehog himself.

She gripped her crosier tightly yet her hands were shaking as the red knight, her eyes were also widened like her other fellow membership

" _Well, Faker's gonna have a very good time when he sees her~"_ Sonic narrowed his eyes and smirked while thinking about his black counterpart and his deceased blonde friend.

"(Flutes) Talk about real beauty" Sonic fluted, causing the priestess to blush madly.

"B-B-Beauty?! A-a-are you c-calling me beautiful?!" Her words weren't clear due to heavy blushing and a childlike voice. She had been called beautiful by many people, especially men from different races, unfortunately, she wasn't used to all those compliments and her heart would freeze if someone would try to make a move on her. But a magic beast not only who can talk and possessed human personality, he even called her beautiful. Something like this was completely beyond her imagination.

"Yea, you do look beautiful, I wouldn't be surprised if other would fall on you" Sonic scratched his right side of his head then looked at his fingers pretending that he doesn't care or being snarky.

"P-please, st-stop, you c-can't call m-met-that" the priestess opened her libs to spew some words yet none were fluent.

"Why not?" Sonic asked her.

"N-no, I-I can't, don't"

Sonic ignored her and stared at other people dressed as fantasy warriors until he caught his gaze on a man with a completely red face. The man was little older and taller than the priestess.

"What her problem?" Sonic asked him.

The man with reddens face, Joachim, could no longer suppress his anger and burst out loud as he was trying to beaconing something.

"Damn magic beast! You dare call our beloved priestess Malena beautiful and have hots on her! I'll I'll..." the man roared but has to take a breath in between, to not to provoke this powerful being.

The hedgehog curled his lips upwards and formed a smirk: "I'll What? Kiss on her mouth?"

Joachim's and Malena's white skins were out coated with red blush and the latter was unable to move a single oral muscle.

"ILL KILL YOU MAGIC BEAST" the brunette used all his strength to the point where his gullet became sore. Unexpectedly the brown-headed knight threw up a giant blue fireball from his mouth. It flew so fast that it only made a trail of electric blue light.

The hedgehog tilted his head and dodged the accidental attack, much of Joachim's fury and others surprise. Joachim's Dragon Shout was very powerful magic technique, but the spell would automatically cast when his voice becomes loud enough to hurt his throat. The Dragon Shout was said to take out an entire battalion and even wound a fully grown dragon.

He then asked: "What's a magic beast?"


	3. Chapter 3: Legendary Magic Beast part 2

"What's a magic beast?" Sonic asked

Malena opened her mouth but the red knight extended its right hand to silence her. But that didn't stop Joachim from shouting: "ITS YOU!-"

"Joachim, that's enough!" A feminine stern voice emerged from the red armor

"But your highness-"

"Do you want to disobey my order and incur this magic beasts wrath?"

Joachim went silent for a moment then sighed.

"No, your highness,"

The red knight turned her head towards the hedgehog.

"Do you want to know what a magic beast is, little one?" She spoke with a hint of hesitation.

"Yea, since I'm new here," Sonic replies with a shrug.

"Well. A magic beast is an animal or a plant who absorbed a tremendous amount of magic power and undergone a successful transformation. These creatures are rare to find, also they are hard to fight with. Magic beasts a high quantity and quality of magic power, detailed appearance and a spirit mark."

"What's a spirit mark,"

"You can take a look at your forehead"

Sonic stared at the surrounding and found a crystal clear lake. He went there to look at himself.

The hedgehog was glad he was still himself but something different: A golden ring with yellow brilliant cut and a blue six toothed sawblade illuminated on his forehead.

By surprise, the blue blur jumped a few feet back.

"Whoa, is that a spirit mark?!"

"Yes," the red knight replied. "All magic beasts carry a spirit mark, but only a few of them has two. Three spirit mark magic beast has never existed in Fantasia history record. As I told you, magic beasts are rare to find so those with an extra mark would unlikely appear here."

"All right, but can a magic beast talk?"

"No. In legends? Yes. There were those who-who could talk, but the hero killed the last one a millennium ago."

"Wow, that's something big..."Sonic rested his right cheek on his right palm.

"But... to have a magic beast... who not only can talk but behave like a human being... I find this unacceptable," the last part the red knight's voice trembled.

"Unacceptable? Cmon man~... I just got here... well, the good thing is that I am a hero too, you know~, fighting certain  
mad scientist who wants to take over the world and other baddies in my life. " Sonic grinned

"What! What nonsense is this?! Who are you?!" The princess in armor suddenly raised her voice.

"Hehe, I am a guy who loves adventure, I am Sonic the Hedgehog," sonic grinned and gave a thumbs up.

The princess couldn't move her lips, she was too shocked to witness a magic beast who not only have human qualities but also carried a name. A lot of thoughts came into her head.

"Sooo~ you are a hedgehog huh?, I can now understand why you have those blue long things, they are your quills, am it right," Coleo walked slowly towards Sonic while tightening his arm muscles.

Sonic sensed that the man was a malice, yet he didn't flinch at Coleo's approach.

"Coleo, stay back" the princess ordered the yellow mage but her words didn't enter his brain.

"And~ your name is Sonic right~? I have never heard a magic beast who would carry a name, nor have guts to confront us directly~. normally when a magic beast sees a mage or more, they would normally flee." the yellow mage said calmly, but the hedgehog already knew the wickedness behind his words.

"Coleo, that's enough! Stand back or I will deal with you myself," The red knight warned.

But Coleo kept ignoring her and still advancing towards sonic until he was less than 3 steps away.

"So Sonic the Hedgehog, die and give me your magic soul,"

"And~ why would I?" Sonic questioned with narrowed eyes.

The thunder mage snapped his finger and suddenly, a huge pillar of light flashed along with the deafening roar and smashed the ground where the hedgehog stood. The force and electric energy were great enough to rip off huge chunks of earth along with large tree trunks and boulders.

When the dust cleared, the area where the lightning struck was devastating: the crater had lots of burning soils and molten stones. His other comrades including the princess could also feel the heat from this distance. But no hedgehog.

Coleo used his best attempt to locate the magic soul until he heard the voice: "Yo! that was dangerous! Are you planning to burn the entire forest?"

The thunder mage turned his back towards the crater only to spot Sonic standing beside an elf knight.

The elf with blue hair and light silver armor soon turned his attention to his right side and unconsciously took a step back.

Coleo turned his lips downwards and yelled at the elf: "Arrhenius! What the **** are you standing for?! KILL HIM!"

The elf with short blue hair Arrhenius swung his silver blade at the hedgehog without a second thought.

His heart felt with content when his sword was a hair's width close to Sonic but that said heart broke when the blue blur disappeared.

" _What?! Where did he go?!"_ Few cold sweats broke out from Arrhenius' head as his mind was screaming with panics.

"I'm right over here" everyone turned their attention towards the source of the voice.

"Well, I am not in the mood of taking hits so easily~ I can say one thing: I die hard, hehe~," sonic stood on a tall thick branch out of the groups reach and gave them a mocking smirk.

"When did he?!, even I can't be this fast!" A beast woman with orange fur exclaimed.

"What do you mean Linda?! I thought you can dodge arrows and sword strikes at point blank!"

"Yea, but not when the distance is less than a hair's width!"

"Yo guys, since you started to attack me, let's party!" Sonic said out loud and bent himself into a blue sphere with spikes protruding from it. As Sonic started to spinning and emitted neon blue light, he dashed off from the former position and rammed straight into Coleo's abdomen.

Fortunately, Coleo was well armored, so he didn't break a single bone in his body and Sonic did not make his trademark Spin Dash lethal, when he sends the thunder mage flying into the tree.

"That's one, Score one to Sonic and zero to you" the speed demon dusted his gloves off and while taunting his opponent.

"Why you..." the princess in knights armor leaped forward and swiftly drew her well-adorned sword.

Everyone could not move but stare this horrid reality.

According to legends and witnesses, the princess was a formidable warrior. There were once when she turned the tide of a one-sided warfare all by herself, there was also a time where she took out all bandit hideouts single-handedly without breaking a sweat. But this is different.

No matter how hard and fast she swung, the hedgehog sidestepped ducked or jumped from the strikes.

"Cmon princess, you know you can do better than that~" the hedgehog taunted infuriating the female warrior even more, to the point she almost losing self-control"

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY STILL?! *pant* HOW CAN YOU BE THIS FAST?!" The princess gasped for air as confusion slowly took over her. Her strikes became less and less sharp.

"Let's just say that I am gifted with speed" Sonic shrugged while dodging her attacks.

Malena, Joachim, Ludwig and some other people broke several cold sweats when witnessing Sonic toying their "invincible fighter"

"Priestess Malena, lady Lanani, heal Coleo. Linda, Fenrir and I help her Highness Emerris." A white-bearded dwarf named Buttersteel ordered the human and elven mages to help up their downed comrade. Both nodded as the reply and rushed towards Coleo and begun healing, much of their surprise; Coleo only lost his consciousness, no wounds and broken bones were visible, only a light bruise.

"H-how" Malena muttered

"He should be dead, right? Then why didn't the magic beast finished him off," Lanani added.

"Maybe this magic beast is different from rest,"

Both blondes mages then stared at the battle. The princess painted and swung her sword aimlessly which already seemed fruitless.

After a good five minutes of dodging Sonic became bored: "you know, I really really dislike when someone uses only same tactics over and over again!"

He then burrowed his right feet at Emerris' abdomen and send her skidding towards the group.

"Princess!" Joachim yelled and ran to her.

"Princess, are you fine?!"

Emerris inspected her wound on the abdomen. No harm happened to her. Until she snapped out of her thought.

"Yes, but I am better than fine..."

"Princess..."

Meanwhile, Buttersteel charged at Sonic with the battle ax above his head. The hedgehog sidestepped and tripped the dwarf, forcing him clumsily tumble towards a large tree trunk and crashed.

Linda followed with razor sharp claws and swung her arms with full might. Unfortunately, this attack only met with Sonic's ultra-sharp quills.

Fenrir saw his cat ally screaming in pain and growled. With his full strength, he folded his hand into a fist and shot towards Sonic's head, hoping for that his skull would crack and render him immobile.

But the hedgehog saw the handsome human with wolf features' fist coming at him, so he parried it with his right hand and stopped the attack. Without wasting another second, Sonic delivered a roundhouse kick to Fenrir's right chin and sent him flying towards other.

"RAAAAAAAH!" After recovering from the crash, Buttersteel again charged at him. This time the dwarf slashed. With this force behind, no knights, beasts, and monsters would survive, even if the weapon was a light club. But a pair of gloved hands caught his blade. What surprised the dwarf, even more, was that the fact the hedgehog had a great amount of strength to resist the dwarven force.

"Whoa... *grunts* your strength is just like Knuckles! Cool!~," Sonic admired Buttersteel's tremendous strength.

"What! *grunts* you have... ugh... a friend with a dwarf like strength?!" The white-bearded dwarf grunted even harder.

Sonic finally felt the ax's pressure increasing, and he has to end this quick.

Fortunately, he saw Fenrir and Linda with gauntlets on their fists. With a swift move, Sonic let both beast men collide with the dwarf captain.

"Too easy~,"

Meanwhile, Coleo opened his eyes. His lip turned downwards when he noticed the others paralyzed at the fight. Because none of his comrades were close to Sonic, he raised his voice: "What are you bastards staring at for?! GET HIM, ATTACK HIM, OPEN FIRE!"

All archers drew arrows from quivers and launched them from their respected bows. beside Emerris, Malena, Ludvig, Lanani, and Coleo himself, all other spellcasters summoned all types of offense magic.

These projectiles can devastate against an army of several battalions or even a powerful magic beast. Enchanted arrows with homing magic would make a nimble person harder to dodge and explosive shots would damage anything at least 10 steps in radius.

But for Sonic, these ranges attack moved like snails. Thanks to battles with his arch nemesis Dr. Eggman and his machines. Sonic had dodged bullets and missiles, which were least thrice as fast as sound. Although Thunder Shots, Holy Sparks, and spells that shoots lightning and light proved a challenge for him, once he realized the situation he is in, this moment became a piece of cake.

No matter where they aimed, none could ever lay a close hit on the Blue Blur.

From their perspective; the target was like a blue light streak that bounced everywhere around the forest. A situation like this was completely unknown to Fantasia.

Emerris saw this and frowned. She had to do something quick otherwise their Magic Beast Hunting Expedition would be fruitless.

Fortunately, Ludwig was beside her so Emerris wouldn't have to spend the time to find a right person for this job.

"Ludwig, use your magic and immobilize that hedgehog, NOW!" The princess commanded.

"Yes, your Highness. Life of the forest, I command thee, raise your wines and bind my enemy,"

Sonic's spines began to tingle. He looked down and saw myriads of green leaves grow rapidly and snatched his legs as they were alive.

Unfortunately, the hedgehog couldn't mutter a word when a giant beam of light struck him, several miles across.

Emerris' hands trembled. If she didn't wear the red armor, her face and body would have several beads of sweat.

"Your Highness, did you get him?" Ludwig asked.

"yea... I think so..." the princess panted, "I had never used my Supreme Retribution on a single target, but it can't be helped,"


End file.
